Easy-open containers have been used for a variety of products, including powdered materials, such as food products, cleaning products, etc. Easy-open containers are often constructed of a composite cylindrical body portion having end closures for closing and sealing the container. In some examples, the top end closure comprises an end ring, fixed to the container body, and an inside circular peripheral rim in the form of an inwardly directed flange, which may include a downwardly curved bead. The inner rim defines a central opening of desired size for access to the interior of the container. A removable membrane patch covers the central opening and may be attached to the inwardly extending flange. To open the container, the membrane patch is detached from the container, providing access to the product therein.
Easy-open containers often include overcaps, fitting over the container top end portion and top end closure. The overcap serves many functions including, but not limited to, protecting the top of the container from damage before and after removal of the membrane, keeping unwanted items from getting into the container, keeping the product within the container from spilling out, helping to improve stacking of the container, and increasing the life of the product after opening.
In addition, when moisture or oxygen sensitive products are packaged in the container, there is a need for sealing the container, after removal of the membrane, to prevent undesirable exposure of the contents of the container.
A resealing overcap for a container is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,471 to Lowry, which is herein incorporated by reference. A generally circular overcap is fit over the top end of a cylindrical container and top end closure. The overcap includes a resealing ring projecting downwardly from the body of the overcap. The resealing ring may be moved into engagement with the inner rim of the top end of the container to seal the contents of the container.